Ese es El Songfic
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Ese es el, un Songfic de la Cancion Ese soy Yo de Jerry Rivera. Chrona aclarando sus sentimientos con Ragnarok ninguno noto la Presencia de... ChronaxKid


**Ese es El [SongFic]**

Ara ara ^^ Buenas Gente bonita ^^ No es el primer Fic que escribo, básicamente eh escrito millones (no exagero, hago fics grupales, fics en pareja, fic sola)  
Bueno, este es un Songfic y lo decidí hacer de alguna de mis parejas Favoritas ^^ KidxChrona :3, esta canción es de Jerry Rivera *-* El príncipe de la Salsa = w =  
SOUL EATER Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS T . T (de serlo que tiempo hubiera KidxChrona ¬¬)

_Jerry: __Ese, el que dice que tu amor no se merece__  
__Que intentas ocultarlo y ya no puedes__  
__El que piensas que te engaña y que te miente__  
__El que buscas en tus noches de locuras__  
__Quien te llena de caricias de ternuras__  
__Quien te lleva con un beso hasta la luna__  
__Y vuelas alto en sus brazos,__  
__Tan alto.__  
_  
En una habitación oscura se encontraba una chica pelirosa sentada en su rincón favorito abrazando una almohada, de su espalda salía Ragnarok, ambos por primera vez no peleaban, al contrario discutían  
Ragnarok: Acéptalo Chrona, lo amas, no me lo niegues  
Chrona: n...no s…se li…lidi…ar c…con e…este sentí…mien…to  
Ragnarok: No me lo ocultes Chrona, lo se  
Chrona: ¿y si me engañara? ¿Me mentira?  
Ragnarok: no creas que no veo lo que ocurre, es amable contigo  
Chrona: -una sonrisa se dibujo en la chica- cuando… me a...braza  
Ragnarok: solo escúchate

_Jerry: __Yo sé que nadie como el te enamoro__  
__Aunque otros te hayan dado mas amor__  
__Y se que si pudieras tratarías, de olvidarlo__  
__Y que ha hecho con tu pobre corazón__  
__Que llega y se va como un ladrón__  
__Y a veces te enloqueces, hasta el delirio._Ragnarok: lo se Chrona, deja de negarlo, ambos se aman  
Chrona: nadie… nadie… ni mi madre, me ha hecho sentir… lo que Kid me hace sentir…  
Ragnarok: ¿lo quieres olvidar?  
Chrona: -abraza mas la almohada- y..yo n…no  
Ragnarok: Jaja niña tonta, ¡se robo tu corazón! –diciéndolo en un tono de sarcasmo con mescla de burla-  
Chrona: q…quiero… quier...o de…circelo…

_Jerry: __Pero algo debe haber en su interior__  
__Será por eso que te conquisto__  
__Será algo bueno al fin y al cabo__  
__Sigues enamorada de__  
__Ese que te enrolla y que te envuelve__  
__Y hace de tu vida lo que quiere__  
__Y aunque no lo comprenda__  
__Siempre vuelves con el._Ragnarok: no se que le vistes al Rayitas, debe ser algo bueno  
Chrona: Ragnarok… no com…prendo este sentí…mento  
Ragnarok: es Amor niña tonta  
Chrona: ¿lo que Medusa nunca me dio?...  
Ragnarok: exacto

_Jerry: __Ese, el que dice que tu amor no se merece__  
__Que intentas ocultarlo y ya no puedes__  
__El que piensas que te engaña y que te miente__  
__El que buscas en tus noches de locuras__  
__Quien te llena de caricias de ternuras__  
__Quien te lleva con un beso hasta la luna__  
__Y vuelas alto en sus brazos,__  
__Tan alto._Ragnarok: podrias aceptar que lo amas de una vez  
Chrona: y… y si… ¿es una mentira? Y si ¿solamente es ese mencionado "afecto"? que dice Tsubaki de Black*Star  
Ragnarok: otra niña tonta que no acepta  
Chrona: me… sorprendes Ragnarok  
Ragnarok: no, no te sorprendas  
Chrona: -sonriendo otra vez como una enamorada, lo estaba-  
_  
__Jerry: Pero algo debe haber en su interior__  
__Será por eso que te conquisto__  
__Será algo bueno al fin y al cabo__  
__Sigues enamorada de__  
__Ese que te enrolla y que te envuelve__  
__Y hace de tu vida lo que quiere__  
__Y aunque no lo comprenda__  
__Siempre vuelves con el.__  
_  
Chrona: quizás… quizás… si… es ese… amor –sonriéndose a si misma-  
Ragnarok: -sonriendo de victoria- lo sabia niña tonta

_Coro: __SERÁ POR ESO QUE TE CONQUISTO__  
__Será por eso que te enamoro.__  
Jerry: __Se hizo dueño de tu corazón__  
__Y aunque te miente siempre tiene tu amor__  
__Será algo bueno por fin contigo se quedo_

Chrona: se lo diré, Ragnarok, gracias, se lo diré  
Ragnarok: me alegro por ti idiota  
Chrona: tienes que arruinar este momento diciéndome así  
Ragnarok: costumbre

_Jerry: Es quien te llena de ternuras__  
__Será por eso que te ilusiono__  
__A veces te enloquece hasta el delirio.__  
__Ese que te enrolla y que te envuelve__  
__Y hace de tu vida lo que quiere__  
__Y aunque no lo comprenda__  
__Siempre vuelves con él.__  
__Ese… es el –apuntando a la puerta-_

Chrona: -dándose cuenta de que el joven shinigami estuvo enfrente de la habitación de ella sin hacer ningún ruido- S…shi…shini…gami…kun  
Ragnarok: yo me regreso, suerte Rayitas –refiriéndose al joven con 3 líneas en el cabello-  
Kid: -acercándose a la pelirosa que se encontraba mas roja que un tomate- Chrona…  
Chrona: -sonrojándoseme, aun mas, ¿será posible?- e…estuviste… es..cuchando…  
Kid: s…si, asi es –dijo en tono balbuceante debido a su nerviosismo, igual de sonrojado- c…chrona… y..yo te quería decir…  
Chrona: -acercándose un poco al joven shinigami- S..shiniga…mi…kun  
Kid: Dime Kid… Chrona… Te amo, desde que Maka te presento, eh sentido algo por ti… -llevando la mano de la chica hacia el corazón de este- siente como me pongo contigo…  
Chrona: y…yo… ta…tam…bien… te –haciendo un puño en la almohada- te amo… Al que amo, eres tu…  
Kid: -sin pedirle permiso a la pelirosa, se acercó mas a ella, no se opuso, fundiendo sus labios en un beso-

Jumbiie: ara ara ¿Qué tal? ;) te gusto :DD  
Julián: era tiempo de escribir algo sin lemon ¬¬  
Jumbiie: ¬¬ deja de criticar, tu haces otras cosas T – T  
Julián: bien, esta bonito ¬/¬  
Jumbiie: me alegro ;) nos vemos!


End file.
